


Golden Emerald

by QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyslave!Bilbo, Erebor didn't fall, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mad!Thorin, slave AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinchen/pseuds/QueenUnderTheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo regretted the day he decided to venture home from a party of his grandfather all by himself and at night. He regretted it terribly.<br/>That was the night he was captured by slave hunters just a few miles away from Hobbiton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first contribution to the Hobbit Story Big Bang. I hope you like my story.
> 
> Art for this was made by the awesome [angelus2hot](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Find the Masterpost for the art [here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/578382.html). It may not be working yet, but will be unscreened soon.
> 
> But enough of my babbling, here we go ...

Bilbo regretted the day he decided to venture home from a party of his grandfather all by himself and at night. He regretted it terribly.

That was the night he was captured by slave hunters just a few miles away from Hobbiton.

Now he sat in a barred wagon, only granted one meal per day, travelling over the Misty Mountains. He overheard the slavers that their destination was Erebor. A Halfling like him, he heard them say one night as they sat next to the fire, would be seen there as very exotic and bring them a good amount of gold.

Bilbo huffed and asked himself how he could earn them anything in his current state. He was filthy, his hair had grown a good part (and the length was not suitable for a respectable Hobbit at all) and he had lost weight. A lot. How would somebody buy him like that? No one would even look at him concerning the state he was in. Bilbo was utterly devastated and was sure that he was going to die.

He was dozing (after a while even the most amazing landscape became boring when you were forced to watch it passing by for hours and hours) when his wagon came to an abrupt halt. Bilbo was yanked out of it, stripped out of his ragged clothes and splashed with icy cold water. As the first shock vanished his sleepy brain noticed that he was naked. He tried to cover his body but his hands where jerked away by ... a woman with a beard!?! Bilbo blinked. That person was not as big as the humans that had captured him. She was smaller and sturdier. A dwarrowdam, he concluded.

"Hold still, Halfling. I won't hurt you. You'll have to be pretty for our costumers." She examined him and touched him downright everywhere.

"Hair like gold." She murmured. "There are Lords here at Erebor who'll hold that dear."

His hair was seen as golden? If somebody asked Bilbo he would say that his hair was caramel brown. But golden? No.

"Eyes like emeralds." The dwarrowdam gasped. "You will make a high lord very pleased and hold precious by him."

Bilbo wanted to ask sharply if she was a soothsayer but he was too tired to do so. He accepted his fate and let her do her work.

* * *

If somebody was asking Bilbo, the few hours he has spent on the stands of this slave traders were even more horrible than the whole trek to Erebor. He was grabbed, turned, pinched, ruffled and what not. Eventually, he had enough. As one of the customers examined his teeth he bit him hard. His trader gasped but the customer, an old dwarf with a white beard, just laughed.

“This Hobbit will be very suitable for my Lord. I'll come back with him later.” Happily humming the Dwarf smiled at Bilbo and went his way.

This loosely made promise changed everything for Bilbo. He was brought behind the stand, washed with warm soapy water and clothed in colourful but heavy fabrics.

The white haired dwarf appeared about an hour later in the company of another, a younger and imposing one. Bilbo eyed them suspiciously but made no move.

“Kneel before the King, Halfling!” His trader sneered. Bilbo had enough and didn't bother to think a moment, that his answer might be inappropriate. 

“This dwarf is not _my_ King.” 

The eyes of the man widened and he slapped Bilbo across the face. “Don't you dare speaking like that, Halfling. I will teach you how to address royalty.” Then he turned to the younger dwarf. “I am deeply sorry, Your Majesty, it seems that this one isn't suitable for You at all. I have to teach him manners before I ...”

The addressed held up a hand to silence him. Then he approached Bilbo, circled him and eyed him curious. Bilbo never let him out of sight. As the dwarf stood in front of him again Bilbo looked up to meet his eyes. He wouldn't be submissive. He was a Baggins of Bag End. He was a respectable Hobbit. And he would bow to no one. Bilbo shuddered at the look the dwarf gave him. It was a mixture of curiosity, astonishment, fascination, being enraptured and completely smitten.

“Balin, make sure you pay an appropriate price for the Hobbit. Then take him to the Mountain and bring him into my chambers.” He looked at Bilbo with a gaze that the Hobbit would never forget.

After the white haired dwarf, Balin, had bargained with the trader about Bilbo's price, the Hobbit was brought deep into the Mountain of Erebor into one of the Royal Chambers. Balin smiled reassuringly at him as he led him into richly furnished rooms.

“Thorin will be here any moment, lad.” Bilbo didn't reply anything but wrinkled his nose discontented. Balin smiled reassuringly at Bilbo and left the room.

So this Kings' name was Thorin. Bilbo recalled everything he knew about Erebor and its Kings. They were known to be mad and cruel. Mad about gold and cruel to those who didn't obey. Bilbo congratulated himself. This was were he was going to die, for he wouldn't obey to a mad Dwarven King.

Bilbo seated himself in front of the fireplace and stared into the flames. He was lost in his thoughts as the door opened and Thorin entered.

“There you are, Hobbit. Stand and let me look at you.” Bilbo rose hesitantly as Thorin approached him. “Come here. Step in front of me.” Thorin pointed to the carpet in front of him.

Bilbo trod carefully onto the carpet and never forgot to look Thorin in the face as he approached him. He held his head high, ready to not give in. Thorin circled him again as he had done on the market. Then he stood before him and looked all over him. Bilbo blinked confused at the look the king gave him, so alike the one he gave him on the market but with a kind of hunger in it that made him shudder. He felt like a prey before its predator and swallowed heavily.

Thorin lifted one of his hands and let it run through Bilbo's hair. He even caressed the locks in Bilbo's neck before he let his hand run down Bilbo's collarbone and played with the band at the hem of Bilbo's tunic. With the other hand he opened the belt that gathered the tunic around Bilbo's hip. As Thorin let his hand slip under the tunic Bilbo jumped back.

“Would you please not do that!” He cried out. “I … I am a Baggins of Bag End and the grandson of the Thain of the Shire, a respectable Hobbit, and not some common whore you can take whenever you want and then cast aside!”

Thorin looked astonished at him and growled deep in his throat. “Halfling!”

“No, you listen to me, _Your Majesty._ I was abducted just before my home town, dragged through nearly the whole of Middle Earth. They beat me, fed me only once a day and never let me near any water to wash myself. I am having enough. And now there is you, you big pompous Mad King, who wants to do the Valar know what with me. I would rather die before I obey you. And believe me, death would be very welcome to me before I live as a slave.” Bilbo stood there, staring at Thorin and breathing heavily. The king looked long at him and said nothing.

“Go on, kill me, for I have no reason to live any longer.”

Bilbo reckoned with so many things that would follow his rant. From being beaten to losing his head with one strike of the sword that Thorin carried, but he didn't expect the king to laugh loudly.

“You have fire, Halfling. I like that. You need some proper rest and a square meal. I will see that you are tended to. Rest well, little Hobbit, I will come visiting you tomorrow.” Thorin let his hand run one last time over Bilbo's cheek, smiled at him, and then left the rooms.

* * *

Bilbo just stared a long time at the door. He just had talked off a King. And he was still alive. Bilbo was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

“Come … come in, please.” The door opened and a dwarf with a very elaborately braided beard entered his room.

“Good evening, Master … Hobbit. I am Dori, your manservant, and bring you some food. Our cook didn't know what Hobbits are eating, so he gave you a bit of everything he had at hand. You don't have to eat what you don't like.”

“Well … thank you, Master Dori. It looks very delicious.” Bilbo walked to the little table the tray was set onto and eyed the food. “You … you may go now?” 

Dori bowed slightly. “As you wish, Master Hobbit. I will be back to collect the tray and bring you a few clothes and towels so that you can bathe.” Bilbo nodded and sat himself on the table. Dori retreated silently and let the Hobbit by himself.

After Bilbo had eaten he inspected the rooms. Obviously his rooms. At least for the night. Bilbo didn't dare to hope that he would be allowed to stay in them. The room he was now in contained a fireplace with armchairs in front of it and a table with four chairs. It was connected to another room – the bedroom. Very small, but also very cosy. Bilbo always expected dwarven rooms to be cold and edgy but they were indeed very comfortable. In the bedroom there was another door which led to a big bathroom with an enormous already filled bathtub.  Bilbo smiled as he saw this. He could have at least one decent bath. He tested the water. It had just the right temperature.

Bilbo striped out of his clothes and slid sighing into the water. This was his first warm bath since so many months and he all but enjoyed the warm water, even dozed off a little so that he didn't noticed Dori's return. The Dwarf laid out some towels, readied the bed for Bilbo and put out most of the candles and torches. Then he approached Bilbo.

“Excuse me, Master Hobbit, but I think it would be better if you sleep in your bed.” 

Bilbo blinked. “Oh, yes, yes. Ah, could you turn please, Master Dori?”

“Take your time, Master … what is actually your name? I can't call you _Hobbit_ all the time. That would be rude.”

“Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.”

“Master Bilbo.” Dori smiled. “I'll be in the living room.”

Bilbo climbed out of the bathtub and dried himself with one of the towels. He searched the clothes for a nightshirt but he didn't find one.

“Master Dori?” Bilbo called. “There is no nightshirt.” 

The Dwarf appeared in the door to the bathroom. “There are nightclothes, Master Bilbo. Here.” He gave Bilbo silken trousers, but nothing to cover his torso.

“I see. Thank you, Master Dori.” Bilbo yawned deeply. “I think I will go now to bed.”

“Then I retire, Master Bilbo. I wish you a good night.”

“Good night, Master Dori.” 

* * *

The next day, Bilbo was woken by a gentle shake on his arm.

“Master Bilbo, it is almost noon. You should wake.”

“ 'm tired.” Bilbo muffled into the pillow. Dori pulled the blanket away. 

“Please, Master Bilbo. You have to stand up. You must eat your lunch and ready yourself. His Majesty had announced that he would visit you when his duties for the day are done.”

Bilbo turned around. “Has he? Well then, we won't anger him, will we?” He still wasn't sure what he should made out of the Dwarven King. He may be at the mercy of him, but did he want to end as some kind of bed slave for a mad King? If one would ask him, he wouldn't, and he would do everything for it not to be that way.

Nevertheless, he let Dori help him to select clothes and dress him. Dori assured him for like thousand times that he would soon have clothes that would fit a Hobbit, but now he must wear clothes for small dwarves. Dori also told him about his brother Ori who was an apprentice of Balin, the advisor of the King. The more Dori talked the more silent Bilbo got. The more Bilbo got silent, the more Dori talked. It was a witches circle. Bilbo just wanted to be to himself. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to go home.

After long hours there was a knock at the door. Dori answered it.

“His Majesty will arrive any moment.” He looked up and down Bilbo. “You look very pretty, Master Bilbo, and Thorin will be very pleased. I will retreat now. If you need anything later please ring the bell and I will be there immediately.” With that the Dwarf left Bilbo's chambers.

* * *

Bilbo was transfixed to the spot in the middle of the so called living room as the King entered. Thorin closed the door behind him and smiled at Bilbo. A smile that Bilbo didn't return although this was highly inappropriate. He followed Thorin with his eyes as he walked through the room and sat himself in one of the armchairs.

“Come here, little Halfling.” Thorin stretched out his hand to Bilbo who sighed silently and walked to the chair, where he was pulled into Thorin's lap. Thorin all but looked at him and it seemed as if the King wanted to memorize every single detail of Bilbo. He stroked carefully over Bilbo's cheek and looked deep into his eyes.

“It is very fascinating that the eyes of a Halfling, who used to live so afar from here, resemble completely the colour of an emerald. I want to cover you in them, little Hobbit. I want to adorn you with them. With gems and gold.” Thorin stroked through Bilbo's hair. “With gold that looks so alike your hair. You look so alike the personification of all that is dear to me. I am tempted to bring you to my treasury and confine you there with all my other riches.”

Bilbo looked at him with utter horror in his eyes.

“Don't. Please.” He muttered silently. But he was not sure if Thorin had heard him for the Dwarf looked deeply lost in his thoughts, eyes glassy and watery.

“But that would be barbaric, wouldn't it?” Thorin then said suddenly and stroked slightly over Bilbo's cheek. As the Hobbit didn't answer immediately, he buried one hand in his hair and pulled him back on them.

“Answer me! Wouldn't this be barbaric?”

Bilbo swallowed. “Y-yes. This … this would be very barbaric. A – and there wouldn't be a decent bed. In … in the treasury I mean.”

“Gold is the only bed I need to adore you on, little Hobbit.”

“But … but I would bruise. And it wouldn't be very comfortable.”

“Would it? Well, I think a bed would indeed be more comfortable.” Thorin let his hand rest on Bilbo's cheek. With the other hand he stroked Bilbo's knee and let it wander up his thigh. Bilbo bit his lip. He wouldn't let this mad king touch his private parts. As he thought, Thorin let his hand slip further up. So Bilbo placed his hand upon Thorin's and shoved it away. Thorin grinned, circled Bilbo's knee and let his hand slip up after a few minutes. Bilbo shoved it away for the second time. 

This play continued for a while. Thorin would bring his hand up to Bilbo's thigh and Bilbo would shove the hand away. Eventually Thorin gave up.

“You are very persistent, little Hobbit.” Thorin grinned.

“Bilbo.”

“Excuse me?”

“Bilbo. My name is Bilbo. Neither Hobbit nor Halfling. Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End from Hobbiton.”

“Well then … Bilbo.” Thorin said in his low deep voice (with the dwarvish accent it sounded more like _Beelbow_ ) and smirked at him. “Before I leave you for this night, I wish to kiss you.” Thorin came closer to Bilbo and aimed for his lips, But just before Thorin could lock their lips, Bilbo turned his head so that Thorin only met his cheek.

“Hmh.” Thorin looked slightly displeased, lifted Bilbo from his lap and stood up. “I will see you tomorrow. Hopefully you will be more cooperative then. Good night, Bilbo.” 

Bilbo could only stare at the door after Thorin had left his rooms. That night, he dreamed of enormous coins and gems that danced around him with Thorin as some kind of conductor who directed and watched this perfidious dance from a dais.

* * *

The next day Thorin entered with a chest in his hands that he placed on the little table in front of the fireplace, seated himself in one of the armchairs and gestured Bilbo to come sit on his lap. Bilbo followed this order reluctantly.

“Come here, Bilbo. Now.” Bilbo looked miserable but seated himself in Thorin's lap. Thorin pulled the little table closer to his chair and opened the chest which contained an enormous amount of different jewellery. There were rings, bracelets, necklaces and even earrings. Thorin took out a ring with a big green gem and slipped it on one of Bilbo's fingers.

“So beautiful. Let me see how you look with rings on all of your fingers.” Thorin nestled in the chest and slipped fitting rings on each fingers. “This is perfect. Now … how about bracelets?” Bilbo looked absolutely miserable. This jewellery was really heavy. And there was still more to come. But he lasted. At least, Thorin didn't touch him on inappropriate parts today.

Thorin eyed him scrutinising. “I will pierce your ears to adorn them with even more jewellery. These rings will stay permanently and you will look even more beautiful, little Bilbo.”

Bilbo's eyes widened.”I … I do not think that this is a good idea. Our … our ears are very sensitive.” Thorin smirked upon that information.

“Are they indeed, my little Bilbo? Are Hobbit-ears really that sensitive? What will stroking do to them and to you, I wonder?” Thorin let his fingers run over Bilbo's cheek through his hair and then onto his earlobe. Bilbo closed his eyes and sighed unwillingly. 

“I see.” 

Thorin caressed Bilbo's earlobe with his fingers until Bilbo leaned, moaning slightly, onto his broad chest. He gave Bilbo a few seconds to regenerate before he put a light kiss on the tip of Bilbo's ear. Bilbo absolutely gave into the kisses. Them and the tickling of Thorin's beard made him aroused and relaxed so that he nearly forgot who was giving him this pleasure.

Bilbo turned a little and faced Thorin who took the chance and kissed his Hobbit quite ferociously. Bilbo eventually moaned in the kiss and sat himself astride Thorin's lap. After a while Thorin broke the kiss and looked at Bilbo who himself looked very flustered and had slightly red cheeks.

“You did so very nicely tonight, my Hobbit. Tell me your wishes and I shall grant them to you.”

“You wouldn't grant me my biggest wish so I wish for some books or scrolls for entertainment. It is rather boring being all day in this chambers.”

“You wish for books?”

“Yes, I wish for books. I am perfectly able to read. Or did you think us Hobbits as uncultivated trolls who could neither read nor write?”

“Very well, then. Dori shall bring you tomorrow to the library where you can look for some books to read. Do you also need parchment, feathers and ink?”

Bilbo smiled a bit. “That would be nice. At home I used to … “

“Erebor is now your home, Hobbit!” Thorin looked angry at Bilbo.

“I know. Believe me, I do know.” He climbed off Thorin's lap. “If you may excuse me, I am rather tired.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Dori accompanied Bilbo to the library. Bilbo stood stunned at the entrance and gasped at the sheer amount of volumes and scrolls.

“This library is enormous, Master Dori. I would like to read each and every one of those books. Are there any maps?” Bilbo laughed and ventured deeper into the rooms. Dori smiled at Bilbo's enthusiasm and followed shortly after him. 

Bilbo really seemed to want to read every book from the library due to the fact the he borrowed approximately fifteen books so that they had to ask two other dwarfs to help carry them. After they had arrived back in Bilbo's room and Dori went to fetch parchment, ink and feathers, Bilbo noticed that he had forgotten one book he wanted to read. He ventured back to the library and instantly got lost in there.

“Confound this library. Why does it have to be that big?” He muttered to himself. He turned into another hallway where he collided with a dwarf and fell to the floor. “Oh no!I am so sorry. I did not see you.”

Bilbo stood up. “No harm done. I did not look either.”

“I am Ori, at your service.” The dwarf bowed slightly to him. “Shall I bring you to the exit? Or do you search for another book?” He gestured to the book in Bilbo's hands.

“You are Ori? Dori's brother? He speaks so well and proud of you, Master Ori. I am Bilbo.” Bilbo smiled and held his hand out to Ori, who blushed deeply.

“I know, Master Bilbo. You are the King's newest slave. A Hobbit from the Shire. Word is spreading very fast in the Mountain, you know?”

Bilbo nodded.

“It would be very nice of you, Master Ori, if you could show me to the exit for I have entirely lost my way around the library.”

Ori beamed. “With pleasure.” He guided Bilbo to the exit where they parted. “You'll find your way back?” Bilbo nodded. “Well then, I hope to see you soon, Master Bilbo.”

As Bilbo ventured back he was astonished how big the Mountain was. The walls were carved out of the stone, smoothed and polished. It was amazing work and Bilbo was very fascinated by it. He took a pause to admire the lustres on the ceiling as he was spoken to.

“What are you doing here, little Bilbo?” Bilbo jumped taken aback and turned to the voice.

“I … I forgot a book in the library.” He looked around and added after short hesitation “Your Majesty.”

“I see. Your rooms are not that far from here. Will you find your way back, my Golden Emerald?”

“Oh, yes. Yes, yes,yes. There is no need to escort me.”

Thorin nodded. “I will not come visiting you today, Bilbo, for I have an important dinner to attend. I would rather miss it than missing an evening with you. But tomorrow, I will be entirely yours.”

“I … I look forward to it. Now I must be gone. Master Dori is definitely waiting for me.” 

Thorin stroked lightly over Bilbo's cheek. “I will see you tomorrow, my precious one.” He turned on his heels and went through a near door.

Bilbo was very glad to be left alone this evening. He addicted himself to his books and enjoyed it very much. It was as if he sat in Bag End in front of his fireplace. But this illusion was only broken when he stood up to go to bed and he didn't find the familiarity of his old home. Bilbo sighed and crawled into his bed where he didn't find sleep as easy as he thought he would.

* * *

Over the next few days Thorin visited Bilbo in his rooms every evening. The usual course of events was, that Thorin would greet Bilbo, ask how his day had been and then he would pull Bilbo in his lap and play with his ears, which Bilbo always left very aroused even if he didn't want to. Sometimes Thorin would adorn Bilbo with a great amount of jewels and gold and order Bilbo to undress so that he could watch Bilbo in nothing more than this jewellery.

One night, Thorin invited Bilbo in his apartments. The Hobbit hesitantly entered after Dori had brought him to the doors and had wished him luck. Bilbo trembled with fear. Would it happen today? Would he loose the only dignity that was left to him in this night? He straightened himself, knocked and entered as the voice from inside told him to do so.

“Good evening, My Lord.”

“Good evening, my little Hobbit. Come over here.” Thorin gestured to two armchairs in front of a fireplace, similar to the one in Bilbo's chambers. Bilbo walked over to them, waiting for Thorin to sit, but after he didn't sit down and pulled Bilbo in his lap he sat in one of the plushy chairs.

“Do you like wine, precious one?”

“Very much. I did, in fact, own a wine yard in the Shire.”

Thorin looked begrudgingly at him. “That does not matter at all.”

Bilbo looked furiously at Thorin. “I know. You do not have to remember me every time I say something about my past that it does not matter. It is not as if my relatives would think that I would return some day so they may have already declared me dead.” Thorin didn't answer but unceremoniously shoved a glass of wine Bilbo's hands. “Drink!”

He did as he was told. At last he would be drunken when Thorin would … take him to bed … bed him … fuck him? Bilbo didn't know how he should name what would happen. But to his surprise, nothing happened this evening. He wasn't even dragged onto Thorin's lap. They just sat in front of the fire and drank wine. Bilbo was heavily drunk and dozing in his armchair when he felt that he was lifted. He tried to protest but nothing but a slightly miserable noise left his lips. After a while he was laid down in soft pillows and covered with pelted blankets that smelt like spruce needles and roasted almonds. Sighing happily Bilbo snuggled deep into them before sleep captured him completely.

* * *

“Master Bilbo. You need to wake up.” Dori touched Bilbo slightly on his shoulder. Bilbo shifted in the sheets and blinked a little bit unfocused. 

“I have a headache. Ouch. It hurts.” 

“I know. His Majesty told me that you were rather drunk last night. Come, let me bring you to your chambers.” Dori helped Bilbo out of the bed and handed him a glass of water which Bilbo drank thirsty. After that he went with Dori to his chambers. As he sat in his bath basin he asked Dori a question that haunted him since a few days.

“Master Dori, did Thorin have many slaves before me?”

Dori had not to think long. “Oh, there were quite a few. I have at least cared for and served five ones.”

“W- what happened to them?”

“His Majesty endowed them to ministers or gave them away to other dwarves of nobility when they were interested at dinners or other festivities. Mostly when they bored him or he got from them what he wanted.”

“I … I see. Thank you for you honesty, Master Dori. If … well, if you may leave me alone for a while? I will ring if I need you.”

“Certainly, Master Bilbo.” With a slight bow Dori left the bathroom.

* * *

A few days later Bilbo was once more ordered (although Dori stated stubbornly that Thorin had added a silent  _please_ to his order) to the King's rooms. He knew that this evening would be different to the previous ones as he saw Thorin's clothing. The king wore silken trousers, similarly to Bilbo's owns, and a floating long open gown that left his chest bare. His hair didn't contain any of his usual braids. And he looked hungry. Oh so very hungry.

“There you are, my little Bilbo. My precious Golden Emerald. Come, let us sit in front of the fire.”

Bilbo walked over to Thorin who had seated himself in one of the chair. He pulled the Hobbit onto his lap and began immediately to kiss and caress Bilbo's ears, who melted into the affection. Bilbo bit on his lip and suppressed a shaky sigh.

Thorin smiled pleased and began to open Bilbo's shirt slowly. He let his fingers stroke over every inch he laid bare and eventually managed to get an aroused moan from Bilbo. Perfectly satisfied with that he began to kiss Bilbo slowly. From his lips, to his neck and collarbone, to his chest. As Thorin slid Bilbo's shirt from him the Hobbit took the opportunity to sit himself astride Thorin's lap. He was so aroused that he didn't care about that what would inevitably happen.

Thorin smiled, kissed Bilbo lightly and stood up, carrying his precious burden to the bedroom next door. He put Bilbo carefully onto the soft blankets and pulled off his gown. The King helped Bilbo to get out of his trousers before he kissed every single inch of the Hobbit's skin. Bilbo therefore buried his hands in Thorin's hair but didn't manage to be gentle about that.

“Easy, little Bilbo.” 

He smiled breathless and gave Bilbo a light kiss before he entangled Bilbo's hands out of his hair. Bilbo smiled apologetically. Thorin leaned over Bilbo and reached out to a glass vial that stood on the night stand. He poured some oil out of it on his hands and warmed it in his palms before he let one of his hands slid between Bilbo's legs. Bilbo moaned surprised when Thorin let his finger stroke lightly above his entrance and circled around it. He massaged it and after a while he put a little pressure on it until the finger slid in what made Bilbo moan deeply. 

Bilbo mewled under Thorin's gentle touches and arched his back for the Dwarf to have better access. Thorin softly let his fingers run over Bilbo's skin and kissed him lightly, full of emotions.

“You are so pretty, my Golden Emerald. I shall worship your body and devour you whole. Would you like that?”

Bilbo moaned and pulled himself closer up to Thorin, leaving barely room between their bodies. The Dwarf kissed him deeply and let his finger slide in and out of Bilbo who closed his eyes and bit his lips.

Carefully Thorin added a second of his thick fingers as he felt Bilbo getting used to the one already caressing him. The Hobbit moaned loudly as he felt the stretch of the additional finger inside him and panted heavily, burying a hand in Thorin's flowing locks.

Teasingly, the Dwarf let his other hand ghost over Bilbo's cock, softly teasing the tip. Bilbo reacted as Thorin hoped, moaning and crumpling the sheets with his unoccupied hand. He pondered if he should add another finger, but decided against it, his two fingers already filling up the small Hobbit very well. Thorin kissed Bilbo intensely and crocked one of his fingers, stimulating Bilbo's inside.

Bilbo moaned loudly, throwing his head back into the pillows, stammering unintelligible words.

“P-please … Thorin. Please. More … more. Please!” And who was Thorin to deny his wonderful Hobbit this wish. 

“What do you want, my precious one? What _more_ do you want?” Thorin teased Bilbo with his fingers and prepared Bilbo as good as it was possible for what was to come.

“Y-you … I want … you. Please …”

“Your wish is my command, my beautiful Golden Emerald. I will devour you and make you completely mine, my most precious possession. You will be mine and mine alone. Would you like that, my Bilbo?”

Bilbo only could nod and look at Thorin with eyes hooded with lust.

“My good as gold Bilbo. I will be very gentle with you.” Thorin kissed Bilbo deeply and withdrew his fingers, which made the Hobbit protest. “Patience, little Bilbo, patience.” 

Thorin reached for the oil and covered his cock in it so that it would be all slick and he wouldn't hurt his precious slave. Teasingly, Thorin put a bit of the oil on Bilbo's entrance and grinned cheeky as the Hobbit moaned and pushed his tights upwards.

Carefully Thorin pushed Bilbo down and parted his legs widely.

“Look at me, Bilbo. Do you really want this?” Bilbo nodded and sighed wanton.

“Very well.” Thorin let his fingertips run over Bilbo's stomach to his cock and teased it until Bilbo moaned loudly. He then pulled up the Hobbit's legs, knelt in front of him and let them rest on his shoulders.

“Tell me, if it hurts, are we understood?”

“Thorin … please … I can't ...”

“Are we understood? Answer me.”

“Y-yes. But please … give me … I need … “

Then, everything happened at once and made Bilbo scream with lust and surprise. Thorin kissed him fervently and played with his cock while he pressed into Bilbo. The Dwarf moaned deeply and paused for a while, breathing heavily. Bilbo let his legs slid from Thorin's shoulders and wrapped them around his waist, causing Thorin's cock to slide deeper into him, making them both moan with pleasure.

Slowly, Thorin began to move and kissed Bilbo deeply. The Hobbit pushed against Thorin and eventually they found a mutual rhythm that made them both cry with pleasure and lust.

Bilbo hold firmly onto Thorin although he couldn't keep his hands to himself. One moment they were buried in Thorin's hair, one second later they scratched over his back, leaving soft marks, before they fell to his side, grabbing into sheets and blankets. Altogether Bilbo was a moaning and babbling mess, totally enjoying the things Thorin did to him.

Thorin sweated and grunted as he buried himself deep into Bilbo, feeling as if his cock and his insides were on fire. He kissed his Hobbit deeply and fiercely, making him moan with every movement. The Dwarf nearly lost himself as Bilbo began to pulsate around him and swore loudly in Khuzdul.

He grabbed Bilbo around the waist and pulled him even closer. Bilbo tightened around him and Thorin only managed to move a few more times before everything exploded and he spilled himself entirely inside his Hobbit.

Bilbo squeaked as Thorin speeded up their pace and hit repeatedly the oh so sweet spot inside of him that had made him already see stars earlier.

He felt a certain warmth as Thorin spent himself inside him before he too moaned loudly and his skin felt like it was on fire as he came hard between them.

Thorin kissed Bilbo breathtakingly and slid out of him, falling into the pillows.

“Oh my goodness. I'm just … I can't … “ Bilbo stammered smiling happily, an arm over his eyes.

Thorin softly let his fingers run over Bilbo's skin, gently pushing the arm from the Hobbit's eyes so that he could look at him and was able to caress his wonderful slave's lips.

“You did so very well tonight, my precious Golden Emerald. You shall be rewarded richly.”

Bilbo looked at him and every colour in his cheeks left him instantly. He bit his lower lip which was quivering heavily. He shoved Thorin's hand away and turned around angrily. What had he even expected? The game had lost its excitement. Now he really was nothing more than a mere whore for the King. Bilbo couldn't withhold his tears any longer. He sobbed heavily and let them run.

Thorin narrowed his eyes. Why was his Hobbit now crying? He had obviously enjoyed their encounter so why the tears? When he would touch the Hobbit's sensitive ears, would he calm down? He reached over to stroke the tip of Bilbo's ear but as he had scarcely touched it, his Hobbit beat his hand away and hauled the blanket over his head.

“Leave me be!” Bilbo shouted tear-stained and angry.

Thorin stood up, wandered helplessly through the room and waited until Bilbo would calm down. He had planned originally for them to spend the whole night together but now it would be better if he got Dori. Bilbo seemed to trust his manservant and perhaps the Dwarf would be able to calm him down.

* * *

As Dori entered, he immediately noticed the sobs coming from out of Thorin's bedroom. He looked accusingly at his King.

“What have you done to him?” Thorin held up his hands in defeat.

“Nothing. I swear on my beard. We had intimate contact and after that I said that he will be rewarded richly. Then he started crying. I have done nothing wrong. I only took what is mine by right.”

Dori answered nothing but knelt himself in front of Bilbo. “Master Bilbo, it is me, Dori. I am here to bring you to your rooms.”

“You will not. He is to stay here all night.”

“I am deeply sorry, Your Majesty, but Master Bilbo is obviously not in the right condition to stay here all night. I take him to his chambers.” Dori pulled the blankets carefully aside and wrapped Bilbo in a sheet before he pushed open a hidden door in the wall.

“You may see him tomorrow, my King. I wish you a good night.”

* * *

Dori hurried with Bilbo through a secret passage to his rooms, where he set him gently on his bed. He stroked lightly through Bilbo's curls.

“Did he hurt you, Master Bilbo?”

Bilbo shook his head, but started to cry heavier.

“Shall I get Master Oin?”

Bilbo shook his head again. He buried his head in the pillow and sobbed. Dori sighed and rose to fetch a glass of water for Bilbo.

“Are you certain that I shouldn't get Master Oin? He may give you something so that you can sleep.” Bilbo shook his head again. But after Bilbo hadn't calm down half an hour later, Dori decided to get the physician nevertheless.

* * *

As Oin entered Bilbo's chambers the Hobbit laid silently sobbing in his bed, back to the door.

“Greetings, Master Bilbo. I am Oin, the Healer. May I examine you?”

“No!” Bilbo sobbed and hid in his own blanket. The sheet he was wrapped in laid on the floor, because it smelt like Thorin. And Bilbo couldn't bear that smell at the moment. 

He was now a whore. A whore to a King far away from his home. And this blanket remembered him of this fact. His tears flew again.

“But I have to find out, if you are, well, hurt in certain places.” Oin said caressingly. “Did he hurt you, Master Bilbo?”

“Why is everybody asking that?”

“You are obviously very upset, Master Bilbo. And we thought that you may be hurt.”

“I am NOT. Leave me be.” Bilbo huddled himself deeper in his blanket. Oin sighed.

“I see that you are not well. Please, Master Bilbo, let me tend you.”

Bilbo looked out of his blanket. “Could … could you examine me in the bathroom?” Oin smiled. “Wherever you want, Master Bilbo.” Bilbo sat up his bed, dried his tears, swallowed new ones and went, wrapped in his blanket, into the bathroom. Dori shot Oin a relieved glance.

As Oin entered the bathroom, Bilbo sat on the edge of the basin, feet hanging into the water.

“Well then, Master Bilbo, let us begin.”

Oin examined Bilbo carefully. As he was convinced, that Thorin didn't hurt the Hobbit he started to ask him a few questions.

“You seem very thin for a Hobbit. I heard Hobbits appear to have more weight than you. How frequently do you eat?”

Bilbo looked onto his toes. “I lost much weight on my way here. I was only granted old bread and stale water.”

Bilbo looked at Oin. “May I slide in the water? I freeze.” Oin smiled and gestured him to do so.

“And now … I think I eat once, maybe twice a day.”

The Healer wrinkled his nose. “This is far too less. I order you to eat three big meals a day. A healthy breakfast, a good lunch and a rich dinner. I am sure His Majesty would like to dine with you.”

Now it was Bilbo's turn to wrinkle his nose. “He only likes his gold and gems. I mean nothing to him beside being his little whore he can use every time he wants.” He sounded bitter.

Oin looked sadly at him. “Does he tell you that?”

“No. At least … not directly. But I know. And I … I do not have the energy to stand up in the morning, I do not have the energy to do anything. Even reading, although I do that daily and for hours, does not catch my attention for very long.”

“Have you been outside, Master Baggins? Have you been to the market? To Dale perhaps?”

“No, I have not. Why should I? It is not that Thorin would let me go.”

“He has to. I order you to go out at least once a day. You need light. You need air. You are a Hobbit after all, not a Dwarf who is used to the life under the Mountain.”

Bilbo smiled slightly at Oin. “Being out in the sun would be very nice. To feel the air around me and to feel the earth beneath my feet.”

Oin stood up. “So it is decided. Bathe, Master Baggins, and then sleep. I'll give Master Dori something that helps you to fall asleep faster. And do please come to my ordination after you were outside. I think we need to speak at least once a day for the next week. I want you to get better.”

Bilbo nodded. “Thank you, Master Oin, you are are very kind to me.”

* * *

The next morning Dori didn't let Bilbo sleep in as usual. He woke him with the scent of crumbled eggs, freshly baked bread and sausages, neatly arranged on a tray he sat on the nightstand beside Bilbo's bed.

“Good morning, Master Bilbo. I brought you breakfast. After you have eaten we will ready ourselves and leave the mountain for a walk.”

“Do I have to? I'm tired.”

“Yes, you do. Master Oin has ordered it. And you have an appointment with him just before lunch.”

Bilbo sighed, but nevertheless sat up. Dori smiled and handled him the foodtray.

After the breakfast Bilbo went with Dori to the gates to get out. Dori had traded his usual habitat which contained a long purple robe with pompous sleeves to grey trousers with a matching jacket and bore a sword at his side. Bilbo wore, in default of a proper attire, light silken trousers, a tunic and a light jacket. These garments might be fitting for living inside, but they did not serve him well while being outside.

As they descended the steps, two dwarves ascended them, to which Dori bowed. “Your Highnesses.”

Bilbo looked questioningly at Dori.

“Master Bilbo, may I present the Crown Prince Fili.” He pointed at the blond dwarf. “And the Prince Kili.” Now he pointed at the brown haired dwarf. The longer he looked at him the more obvious certain similarities to Thorin appeared in both of them. Bilbo shuddered.

“They are the sons of His Majesty's sister, the Lady Dis, and his heirs. My Princes, this is Bilbo Baggins. From the Shire.”

“So, this is the Hobbit.” Kili said in the same sneering tone as Thorin. Bilbo lifted his chin but had a cold look in his eyes.

Just as he wanted to start speaking, Fili, the dwarf with the blond hair, punched his brother in the side.

“That was very rude, brother. I apologize for him, Master … Bilbo, was it?” Bilbo nodded. “Kili is very young and has yet to learn how to properly address people.”

“You're not much older than me.” Kili pouted.

Fili rolled his eyes. “As I said, my brother has to learn how to speak properly in front of people. Now, Master Baggins, I hope Thorin, excuse me, King Thorin is treating you with the respect you deserve. Kili and I must make haste now or we will be late for our lessons.”

Fili grabbed Kili on his sleeve and they ventured inside the Mountain.

Bilbo looked after them. “The Princes are … nice.”

“They are good boys, Master Bilbo. A little unsteady, but they have a good heart.”

“Mhm. If you say so. I find them rather impolite. Both of them. They are a chip off the old block.” Bilbo crossed his hands behind his back and descended the stairs further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*


	3. Chapter 3

The days were passing and Bilbo got better from day to day. Oin, with whom Bilbo spoke every day the first week, was really relieved about that fact and reduced their meeting to once a week.

Thorin himself was too very concerned about Bilbo's well-being. At the first day he sent Bilbo a golden hair band with a note that said that he should get better soon and that he wishes that Bilbo should wear the band at their next meeting. A week later, after he had heard from Dori, not from Bilbo himself despite he saw him every evening, that he accompanied his Hobbit out of the Mountain daily, he commissioned a set of outdoor clothes for Bilbo for each season to come.

The day Bilbo received the clothes he slipped on his own in Thorin's lap and even caressed his chest. He was on his way to accept his fate. And if he was nice to Thorin, he would have more or less a good time under the Mountain.

“I thank you for the clothes, Your Majesty.” Bilbo said lowly while he was looking at Thorin through heavy eyelashes.

“Are they to your liking? I do not want you to get sick when you are venturing outside.”

“They are very nice. And the fabric is very soft.”

“Good.” Thorin smiled and brought his hand up to stroke Bilbo's ear. “Will you not show me how grateful you are for the presents I gave you, my Hobbit?”

Bilbo sighed. There was no alternative. He had to grant Thorin his  _right_ . He was feeling better and had made the first step today by slipping onto Thorin's lap.

“I will, My Liege.” Bilbo murmured and began to open the King's shirt.

* * *

After they parted from their coupling, Thorin rolled from Bilbo and looked at him.

“You will not cry this time, will you?”

Bilbo stared at the ceiling and shook his head. “No, Your Majesty.”

“And you are well? Has Master Oin declared you healed?”

“Not yet fully, Your Majesty. I have an appointment with him tomorrow just before lunch.”

Thorin continued looking at Bilbo and let his finger absent-mindedly stroke over Bilbo's ear. Bilbo sighed, still slightly aroused from their late activities.

“When he has declared you healed, you will get holes for earrings. I want your elvish-like ears adorned with dwarven jewels.”

“A-are you going to make the holes?” Bilbo asked and looked with widened eyes at Thorin.

“No, my Golden Emerald. Oin will do that.”

Bilbo nodded and turned to his side, his back to Thorin. Thorin shifted behind him, putting his arm possessively around Bilbo. It took long for Bilbo to find sleep that night.

* * *

Bilbo sat on his desk and read as he heard a knock on the door. Curious he went to open it although he expected no one. Dori was on the training grounds and it was far too early for Thorin to appear.

“Prince Kili!”

“Master Boggins.” Kili smiled brightly. “May I come in?”

“Why?” Bilbo eyed the prince suspiciously.

“Please, Master Boggins. I'll be good, I swear.” Bilbo sighed.

“Well then, do come in, young Prince. But it is either Master B _a_ ggins or Bilbo.”

Bilbo gestured Kili to come in and went to his desk to close the book he was working on.

“What are you doing with these books? Is that elvish? Are you … translating?” Bilbo smiled a bit. Perhaps this young dwarf wasn't that bad company either.

“Well, do you want tea, Your Highness?”

“Oh no. No, no, no. Please call me Kili. I … I don't like that title.” The young Dwarf looked ashamed at his feet before he looked at Bilbo again, bouncing with joy. “Can you really read elvish? And can you write it?”

“Well ...yes. I have been to Rivendell with my mother when I was a young lad. We stayed there for some time. Lord Elrond personally taught me to read, speak and write Sindarin.” Bilbo told Kili hesitantly, as if he thought he would be interrupted.

“Sinda-what?”

“Sindarin. Elvish. There are two forms. Sindarin and Quenya. I can read Quenya a little bit, but Sindarin is more common, so I gave up on learning Quenya.”

“That sounds difficult.”

“Oh no. It is not. Look.” Bilbo gestured for Kili to sit, took a parchment and a quill and told the young prince the basics of Sindarin. Kili was surprisingly open to the concept of the new language. They chatted and laughed nearly the whole afternoon. Around supper, the door to Bilbo's rooms opened and Dori came in. He startled as he saw Kili. 

“There You are, My Prince.”

Dori turned at his heels, went back to the door and called for Fili, who stormed immediately into Bilbo's rooms. It suddenly felt very crowded.

“Kili! The whole Mountain is in an uproar because nobody could find you. You have to come with me to Uncle. He is very worried. ”

“As if he would be.” Kili muttered and stood up. Bilbo smiled sadly at him.

“Goodbye, Master Boggins. I enjoyed the evening very much.”

“It was a pleasure to have You, Prince Kili. You are welcome any time.”

* * *

From then on, Kili visited Bilbo on a regular base. Mostly, they were chatting and having tea, but after Bilbo found out that Kili was very interested in history and languages but his teachers failed to bring that topics close to him properly he began tutoring him. Kili was very clever and had good ideas that he liked, no loved, to share with Bilbo. Sometimes, Fili would come and fetch him and even stay for a cup of tea and sometimes Kili would leave on his own.

A few weeks into their regular meetings, Bilbo met Kili on his way back from the library to his rooms.

“Greetings, Master Boggins. What has caught your attention this time?”

Bilbo smiled at Kili. “My Prince. I bid you a good day. I have found a book on the history of Men from the beginning of time to now. I will make an excerpt for you. I think there are interesting topics in it.”

“That'll be very kind, Master Boggins. I look forward to it. What should I bring you in exchange? Pastries? New ink or parchment? One of those pies Bombur was trying out?”

Bilbo was beaming at Kili. “Surprise me.”

None of them noticed the King approaching them. “I see that you have met my youngest Nephew.” Thorin laid his hand possessively on Bilbo's back whose smile fell. He didn't answer the question, because it was well obvious that they knew each other.

“Answer me, Hobbit.” Thorin roared.

“I … Well … Yes, we know each other.” Thorin looked, eyes constricted, at Kili and growled.

“If I see you touching my slave in an inappropriate way Nephew, you will regret the day you were born.”

Bilbo's eyes widened, he looked at Thorin and laid his hand upon his arm. “My King.” He spoke with the lustful voice he acquired. “What do you think when I go to your chambers and wait for you there? I look very forward to your company this night.”

Thorin looked covetously at him which Bilbo took as an approval. He glanced apologetically at Kili, smiled then seductively at Thorin and went his way.

Thorin looked longingly after Bilbo. Kili tried to use that moment to sneak away but Thorin noticed.

“You, wait!” Kili turned around. “Come here, Nephew.” Obediently he stood before Thorin.

“This Hobbit is my Hobbit. Am I making myself clear?”

“But Uncle … Master Boggins ...”

“Am I making myself clear, boy?”

Kili looked to the floor. “Yes, Your Majesty.” Thorin nodded in approval.

“You may go.” Kili downright fled to his rooms and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

As Thorin entered his rooms Bilbo was already waiting for him, sprawling seductively on a diwan, his shirt falling over one shoulder leaving it bare.

“Let me help You with Your robes, My King. I will take care of You and ease Your tension.” He rose and walked over to Thorin, showing the heavy cloak from the King's shoulders.

Thorin let Bilbo help him out of his clothes but did say nothing. Bilbo then massaged Thorin's tense back and kissed him lightly on the neck to calm him down.

“Do you like him better than me? Do you like my underaged Nephew better than me?” Thorin's voice even though low and calm cut like a knife through the silence.

“I like everyone better than you!” Bilbo countered without thinking and regretted it immediately. He bit his lip and waited for the wrath of the king. The seconds stretched.

“Tomorrow you will accompany me to the feast. You may go now. I wish to be alone.”

“I … What? But ...I didn't take care of you … ”

“Leave!”

Bilbo stood up.”Good night, Your Majesty.” His voice was bare every emotion. He turned on his heels and left the room, not even caring to cover his naked skin.

* * *

Bilbo stood passive in his bedroom as Dori helped him to get ready for the feast. The whole day had been in a blur and he felt sick. Was that it? Would he be given away to the first dwarf that set eyes on him?

“Are you well, Master Bilbo?” Bilbo was not sure what he should answer. So he decided for a mixture of truth and lie.

“Yes, yes I am. Thank you for your concern, Master Dori. Only … I will miss you much.”

“Why would you miss me, Master Bilbo?”

Bilbo didn't have to answer because in that moment a guard came to pick him up. He smiled at Dori and followed the guard whom Dori eyed suspiciously. As Bilbo learned this was not an ordinary guard but the Head of the King's Guard, Dwalin. Brother to Balin. Bilbo sighed and suddenly felt like he was a prisoner on the way to his execution.

“Stay here, laddie.” Dwalin grumbled as they reached a small room that obviously led to the dining hall. “Balin will come fetch you in a few moments.” With that the Dwarf left the room. The other Dwarf did appear not long after Dwalin had left and eyed Bilbo scrutinizing. Bilbo wore wide silken trousers, a green long tunic with trumpet sleeves and over all this a richly embroidered coat, sparkling with gold and emeralds. Additional, Dori had put strings of emeralds in his hair that repeated themselves in the striking earrings Bilbo wore. They were fastened on his lobes and outer ear and tingled with every step.

Balin nodded satisfied. “Thorin will be very pleased. If you will follow me, Master Bilbo.”

Balin led Bilbo into the dining hall. The hall was enormous. There were six long tables. On each of them sat countless colourful dwarves who were laughing and talking. At the end of the hall there was the head table on which Thorin had already taken his place. Balin brought Bilbo up to the head table and bowed to Thorin.

“Your Majesty, I brought Master Bilbo.”

“Good. Let him sit.” He gestured to an empty chair next to him. Bilbo slipped reluctantly onto it and didn't dare to look at Thorin. He glanced around and noticed that Kili was seated next to his brother Fili, who was as Heir to the Throne sat next to Thorin. There even was the Lady Dis on the head table. Bilbo assumed that she normally sat on his place beside Thorin.

Then the meal began. Bilbo couldn't eat anything for he feared what would happen next. Whilst they were eating many dwarves came before Thorin and paid him their respect. Not few looked interested at Bilbo who held his gaze on his plate. As he took a sip from his wine one of the solicitors asked what Bilbo had feared since the beginning of the day.

“Your Majesty, what do you want for the Hobbit?” The dwarf asked sneeringly and looked lecherous at Bilbo. Bilbo sighed and closed his eyes, dreading what was to come.

“Nothing.” Bilbo paled. This was absolutely great. He was really given away like a discarded piece of furniture.

“This is my Hobbit. You may look at him as long as you like. But if you touch him, you will loose your hands. You are allowed to go back to your seat.” Bilbo looked surprised at Thorin who turned his head and looked at his Hobbit. He even … smiled a bit. Bilbo was confused.

“When you have eaten, my beautiful Golden Emerald, I want you to go to my chambers and wear the golden circlet I gave you. Nothing more. I long so much for you.”

Thorin smiled adoringly at Bilbo as if he was the most precious thing he had ever set his eyes on.

“I think I will go immediately. I am not very hungry at all.” Bilbo smiled lightly at Thorin and stood up.

Soon there was a guard next to him who brought him to his chambers. While they were walking, Bilbo thought about Thorin's behaviour. What was the purpose of this? Was Thorin's original plan to give Bilbo away but then he decided against it? Or was this some kind of punishment for his comment yesterday? If so, it was of very poor taste.

Bilbo thanked the guard who brought him to his chambers and went inside. There he washed himself, not bothering the surely resting Dori with asking for help. He put on the circlet, decided for earrings with emeralds to match his eyes and went through the secret passageway to Thorin's chambers where he waited for the King.

* * *

Bilbo woke the next morning and felt cold. In his half asleep state he noticed that there was some sort of heat source next to him in the bed and he slid closer to it. He let his head rest on top of the heat source and laid his arm around it. Bilbo sighed and fell back to sleep instantly, feeling warm and safe.

The next time Bilbo woke he felt something stroke his back and ear, which was very arousing. He turned and shifted a little bit on his heat source and blinked his eyes open. Then he looked up and saw … Thorin. He froze instantly. The hand slid away and rested on the sheets.

“The breakfast will be here soon.”

“Oh.” Bilbo sat up. “I will go then.” 

“No! No. I want you to eat with me.”

“Well … if that is your wish.”

“It is, my precious one.”

They had breakfast sitting silently on the table facing each other. After the servants had taken the plates away, Thorin looked at Bilbo.

“I want you to brush and oil my hair.” 

“I … what? I have never done that before.”

“Just take a brush and start with it. I am sure you know how to handle them.” Bilbo glared at Thorin as the Dwarf stood up and got the brush. He handed it to Bilbo and sat onto the bed again. Bilbo sat behind Thorin and began to brush his hair lightly.

The King's hair was silky in Bilbo's hands and with each stroke of the brush it got even shinier. Bilbo smiled contently as he let the brush run through the hair. He even stroke over the strands to ease them down after the brush had gotten through them. After that Bilbo worked the oil in Thorin's thick hair and brushed it again.

Thorin enjoyed this very much. He nearly had forgotten, how nice it felt when somebody tended to his hair. The soft tear on his hair let him close his eyes and if he hadn't restrained himself he would have started to purr. He was in a state of utter satisfaction so that he nearly didn't notice that Bilbo started to part his hair.

“Don't!”

Bilbo stopped in his movements, withdrawing his hands as if he had been burned.

“You are reading so very much I was told. I recommend you to read a book on dwarven hair customs.”

“Did … did I do something wrong?”

“Just read. If you are so curious as I have been told you will find the answers.”

Bilbo nodded. “Shall I go now?”

“You surely long for a bath.” Thorin smiled slightly. “Enjoy your day, my Hobbit.”

* * *

In the evening there was a knock at his door. Bilbo stood up from his armchair and answered the door.

“Your Majesty. Do come in.” He stepped aside and let Thorin enter his chambers. Thorin carried a chest with him and Bilbo was instantly curious what was inside it. Another piece of jewellery? Or this time something actual useful? But it seemed he had to be patient because Thorin put the chest on his table and drew Bilbo immediately in an embrace.

“Have you found a book on dwarven hair customs as I told you?”

“Yes, I have. But the volume is very thick and I could only read the first few chapters. As I understand dwarven hair is held very privately and only handled by the owner himself, their family or very close persons.”

Thorin nodded. “You fulfilled your task this morning very good. So I thought you have earned yourself a reward.” Thorin reached for the chest and opened it in front of Bilbo. The chest was laid out with red velvet on which rested a filigree circlet consisting of golden oak leaves and acorns. Bilbo looked at it.

“It is … nice. I will wear it for you every time you wish for it.” He looked up at Thorin but no smile was drawn over his face.

Thorin straightened himself. “I must leave you alone for the evening. I have an important meeting to attend.” Bilbo nodded . “I wish you good luck with that.”

“One day you will accompany me to such a meeting as my good luck charm. But not yet.”

Bilbo wiggled his nose. “Well … there are surely more exciting things to do.”

Thorin stroke Bilbo's cheek lightly, bowed down and kissed his lips as gently as a loving spouse would do. “I will see you tomorrow, sweet Bilbo.” With that he turned and left the room. Bilbo shut the chest with the circlet without looking at it and returned to his books.

* * *

An hour later there was a knock at the door. Bilbo opened it.

“Kili! Please do come in.”

“Do I interrupt you with something, Master Boggins?” Bilbo rolled his eyes at the mutilation of his name but smiled honestly at Kili.

“No. Not at all. Did you need something?”

“Actually, I wanted to ask you if you have already made the excerpt of the book we spoke about.” Kili looked absolutely hopeful. Bilbo gestured to his armchairs.

“Please take a seat. And I am sorry to disappoint you, but there was no time for that. His Majesty tasked me to do some reading on dwarven hair customs.” Bilbo picked up the book he had read earlier.

“He … why?”

Bilbo shrugged his shoulders. “I seem to have made a mistake this morning while tending to his hair.”

“Thorin let you do his hair?” Kili looked almost disbelievingly at Bilbo. “He doesn't even let us or mother do that. But … I don't know if I want to know it … but what did you do?”

“Well … I brushed it, then I oiled it and then I brushed it again.”

“There's nothing wrong with that.”

“That is what I thought too. Your Uncle even looked … relaxed and completely at ease. But then I wanted to braid it. He stopped me and told me that I should read a book on Dwarven hair customs.”

“Oh …” Kili turned red and looked on the floor. “Braiding is usually reserved for the closest family members like parents, siblings and children. Or the spouses.”

“I see. But he could have told me! Instead he tells me to read a book. I have never read a more boring book. The explanations are very good, but also a little bit dry.”

Kili took the book in his hands. “May I?”

“Sure.”

The young dwarf browsed through the pages and halted after a few moments. “Where are the images?”

“Images? What are you speaking of? There are no images in the whole book.”

“There have to be. In the original one there are images. How else would one know how to do the different braids otherwise?”

“There is an original?” Bilbo looked thoughtful. “Of course there has to be.” He muttered. ”They only allow me to stay in the section of the Westron and Sindarin books. Obviously it has to do something with the fact that I am not allowed to even read a single word in your language. I wouldn't even understand that word. Although … this Khuzdul would interest me very much.”

Kili nodded. “Sadly I'm not allowed to teach you. You would surely learn very quickly. And imagine Uncle's face when he realizes that you can understand him when he rambles around about his papers.”

“I do not think that he would be overly exited. He wouldn't even notice.” Bilbo laughed dryly. “As if he does even pay attention to what I am telling him. It is as if I am talking to a wall. No, wait. A wall does actually listen to me.”

Kili looked sadly at Bilbo. “You forget, dear sweet innocent Kili, that I am nothing but a body slave to your Uncle and King. I even have to be grateful, that he allows me to do as I please during the day.”

“Master Boggins, I didn't want to be disrespectful. I am sorry.”

“It is not your fault, Kili. It was never yours.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbo woke early in the morning of his 36 th birthday. He nearly jumped out of bed and hurried to complete the presents he wanted to give away. He had one for Dori (a roll of fabric the dwarf had admired on one of their visits to the market halls of Erebor), one for Kili (a self made elvish dictionary with space for more words and phrases) and last one for Thorin (more or less out of politeness, not because he wanted to). 

Dori was at first confused when Bilbo presented him with the parcel but smiled widely as he saw its content. He promised Bilbo to make him something out of the fabric.

Kili nearly crushed Bilbo as he opened his present and thanked him a thousand times. After that Kili asked Bilbo almost everything about present giving in the Hobbit culture. Sadly Bilbo had to expulse Kili in the evening because Thorin wanted to see him. He promised Kili to meet him as soon as possible to tell him more.

After a small dinner he went to see Thorin, the present in the pocket of his overcoat. He knocked on Thorin's door.

“Enter!”

Bilbo opened the door and acceded the room.

“Good evening, Your Majesty.” The King was still seated on his desk, browsing through papers. He looked up as Bilbo spoke.

“Good evening, my Golden Emerald.” He smiled. “I am done in a few moments. Then you have my undivided attention.”

“May I help you with something?”

“This is nothing you should bother your pretty head with, my Hobbit.” Bilbo tried not to look hurt. “Well, then I should go and sit in front of the fireplace.” He kissed Thorin slightly on the cheek, put the casket with Thorin's present on the desk and went to the fireplace. Thorin took the casket in his hand and eyed it curious.

“What is the meaning of this?”

Bilbo turned and looked at Thorin.”Today is my 36 th birthday. It is tradition in the Shire to give presents to those near you. This is a little present for you.”

“You are … 36? You are not even off age?” Thorin looked horrified.

“In Hobbit years I am off age. In Dwarven years my age may be similar to those of your Nephew Fili.”

“I understand.” Thorin twisted the casket in his hands and opened it after he had inspected it. Inside the casket laid a golden ring, fitting for Thorin's thumb, with a bright green stone. An emerald. Thorin smiled and moved swiftly through the room to Bilbo in front of the fireplace.

“This is a very thoughtful present, my Hobbit. A golden emerald from my Golden Emerald. I shall wear it in honour. Will you put the ring on my finger?”

Thorin sat beside Bilbo and gave him the ring. Then he laid his hand in Bilbo's lap and waited until the Hobbit had slid the ring on his thumb. He smiled as Bilbo did that carefully.

“And as it is your birthday you shall be rewarded.” Thorin stroke lightly over Bilbo's cheek and drew him into his chest. He then let his hands run over Bilbo's back and to his neck. Bilbo sighed contently and leaned into Thorin. The dwarf let his fingers explore the soft skin in Bilbo's neck before he let them brush lightly the tips of Bilbo's ears. Bilbo closed his eyes and enjoyed the light stroking and nibbling. He felt relaxed and at ease, breathed a few times and after a few minutes fell asleep. Next he felt that he was lifted up and laid into the soft blankets and pillows that marked Thorin's bed. Bilbo sighed happily, as he inhaled the King's scent on them. After a few moments the bed shifted and a warm body laid itself next to Bilbo. The Hobbit turned and snuggled himself into the warmth of the Dwarf. Thorin smiled, laid his arm around Bilbo and fell asleep too.

* * *

As Bilbo sat over his books the following day there was a knock at the door. He asked Dori to answer it. He heard the door open and close but then nothing more.

“Is everything alright, Master Dori?” 

“I asked Master Dori to leave.”

“Your Majesty! What are you … It is too early. I haven't even bathed yet.” Thorin bode him to be silent.

“I wanted to give you something. For you Hobbits it seems to be tradition to give something away on your birthday, but with us dwarves, the one who has a birthday receives something.” Thorin put a big box on Bilbo's desk. “This is for you. I hope it is to your liking.”

Bilbo stood up. “This is really for me? You are giving me a present?”

Thorin nodded. “Open it.”

The Hobbit smiled and opened the box. He had to pull away wooden shavings to see the content. He stopped in his movements, picking out a small porcelain cup. Bilbo raised a hand up to his mouth and covered it. Then he sobbed. He sobbed like he had never done before. He set the cup onto the desk and collapsed on his books, never stopping the sobs.

Thorin looked helpless at Bilbo. He seemed so happy a few moments ago. But then the Hobbit saw the porcelain, from the Shire as Thorin had been told on the market in Dale, and started to sob and cry.

He approached his slave carefully. “Bilbo. Stop crying.” This only made him sob harder. “For the love of The Maker. Stop that.” Thorin reached out for Bilbo, but withdrew his hand as it barely touched the Hobbit's shoulder. He reached out for Bilbo again, worried that he might cry heavier, but as he touched the Hobbit's shoulder at last Bilbo turned and clung onto him like a drowning man.

Thorin coughed surprised and didn't know what to do at first. But then he decided to let his fingers run through Bilbo's hair. This calmed the little Hobbit down a bit. As Bilbo was calm enough, Thorin lifted him and carried him to his bed. He laid him into his comfortable blankets and pillow. Just as he wanted to turn, Bilbo spoke, voice heavy with tears. “Please, Your Majesty, stay. I don't want to be alone now.”

Thorin smiled a little bit and sat himself on the edge of Bilbo's bed. Bilbo moved a bit to the side to make room for Thorin who took the chance and slid next to Bilbo inside the warm blankets. The Hobbit shifted a little bit, snuggled himself against Thorin's chest and let his tears run silently along his cheeks. Thorin just continued to stroke through Bilbo's hair in accordance to calm his Hobbit down which seemed to work for he didn't sob any more and his tunic didn't get any wetter. After awhile Thorin felt a little hand stroking his thigh. He sighed, leaned himself on the head of the bed and closed his eyes. The hand ventured up and down his leg, teasing his crotch every now and then. Thorin sighed shakingly and opened his eyes only to see Bilbo look at him.

“You don't have to, Bilbo.”

“I know, My King. But you gave me a present and have been very caring to me. I want to show you my gratitude.” Bilbo looked at Thorin with big green eyes. Thorin caressed Bilbo's cheek and smiled at him. “Well then, show me how talented you are with your mouth, my Golden Emerald.”

* * *

The next day as Bilbo sat on his desk there was again a knock on the door. Dori was running some errands so Bilbo went to open the door.

“Kili.” Bilbo smiled. “It is nice to see you. Please do come in. I am currently working on the excerpt I promised you.” He stepped aside to let Kili in. Kili carried a heavy bag which he put on one of the chairs of Bilbo's dining table.

“What are those?”

“Ah, there are some books I thought you would like. Amongst others the original of the book on hair customs. There is no law that forbids for outsiders to look on the pictures of books in Khuzdul.” Kili grinned mischievously. Bilbo smiled. “Well then, show me this book.”

Kili and Bilbo spent a nice evening together with much laughter, many pots of tea and nearly two bowls of biscuits.

“Oh Mahal, I think I can't eat anything at dinner today. But if I don't they will think I'm getting sick.”

“To avoid that I will not give you any biscuits the next times.” Kili looked horrified while Bilbo laughed. ”Now hurry up or you will be late.” Kili huddled his books and scrolls in his bag, bade Bilbo good bye and ran out of the rooms. Bilbo snickered and went to the bathroom to make himself presentable for Thorin's visit later in the evening.

* * *

Kili loped with Fili through the hallways to the dining hall as he heard his Uncle's voice behind them.

“Kili.”He stopped and turned.

“We are punctual, my Uncle King. Besides you too are out here.” Thorin waved Kili to be silent and approached him. Kili took a step back and felt the wall in his back.

“How are you doing that, Kili?” Thorin nearly pressed him against the wall.

“My King!” Fili took a step forwards, his hand on the dagger at his side, ready to strike if possible.

“Be silent, Fili. How are you doing that, Kili. Tell me!”

“How am I doing what?”

“How do you make my Hobbit laugh? Every time I see you with him he laughs and is happy. Every time I am with him he is just polite but he never smiles honestly. How do you do that? I want him to smile for ME. Do you understand? For ME!”

Kili swallowed. “Well … It is … umm ...”

“Speak properly as you were taught, boy. Don't stammer around!”

Kili looked at Thorin, anger sparkling in his eyes. “Did you ever actually listen to him? I think not. You only see him as your property, to do with him as you please. He is a living creature. You have to speak with him and you have to let him speak. You hurt him so much with showing no interest in his former live. Did you know his grandfather is something like a High Lord? I think you do not.”

“Kili! That is enough. You overestimate your warrants. Take your brother and go and eat. Tell the others I will spend the evening on my own.” 

Kili grabbed the still cautious Fili on his wrist and hurried to take his leave, but he heard Thorin calling after him. He tensed.

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“What would you do if you were in my situation? To make someone … like you?”

“Go and take Bilbo for a picknick. He likes the nature and the sun. He is still a Hobbit after all.” Kili waited for an answer. But when no reply came he turned to leave. Just before he was to round a corner, he turned to his uncle. “And be nice. For once. It doesn't hurt.”

* * *

A few days after that Bilbo was surprised to see that Dori was busy to pack up a basket right before their time to leave the Mountain for their walk.

“What is that basket for?”

“A picknick, Master Bilbo.” Dori smiled at Bilbo.

“A picknick? But we never had a picknick before. Besides, winter is approaching.” Bilbo looked confused.

“It is not for us, Master Bilbo.” With that there was a knock at the door. “Ah, he's here.”

“He? Who he?”

“His Majesty.” Bilbo's mouth fell open as Dori hurried to the door to open it.

“Everything is prepared, Your Majesty.”

“Very well. Will you carry the basket for us?”

“Actually, that would be Your duty today, Your Majesty.” Thorin wrinkled his nose discontented. “If this is necessary.” But he nevertheless took the basket. “Bilbo, if you would accompany me to a picknick outside?”

“I … I would like that very much. Lead the way, my King.” Thorin offered Bilbo his arm which the Hobbit gratefully accepted.

Thorin led him out of the mountain and walked, as Bilbo noticed, aside his usual paths to a meadow flooded in sunlight at the foot of the mountain. Bilbo just stood there and took in the sight. “This is wonderful. I thank you for showing me this place.”

Thorin nodded, set down the basket and fumbled with the blanket in it.

“Oh, let me help you.” Bilbo hurried to him and helped him set down the blanket on a shadowy place. After that they settled on the blanket and Bilbo browsed through the basket to see with what Dori had provided them. There was wine, bread, cheese and, to Bilbo's delight, even some fruits, including grapes, sliced apples, peaches and pears. He put the food out and plopped a piece of cheese in his mouth. It was delicious. He held one out to Thorin.

“Do you want to savour one piece? It is in the best of taste.” Thorin nodded and picked the piece of cheese with his lips out of Bilbo's fingers. “Indeed. Dori chose well.” Bilbo smiled shortly (but the smile didn't reach his eyes Thorin noticed grimly) and went back to arrange the food neatly. 

Thorin watched Bilbo closely as the Hobbit set out the plates and removed their coverages. And then, just as Bilbo wanted to hand him a glass of red wine, it happened. The colourful butterflies that inhabited these part of the meadows around the Mountain began to flutter around Bilbo.

At first he must have thought it a fly because he brushed it away but then he noticed the sparkling wings that brushed lightly as eyelashes over his cheeks. He began to giggle and all but forgot about the glasses in his hands which he put down at the blanket so unsteadily that Thorin had to secure them.

Bilbo raised his hands and traced the paths of the butterflies in the air. Suddenly his eyes lit up he laughed freely and happily as one of the little animals sat himself on the tip of his nose. He turned to Thorin to show him the butterfly but as he realized what he was doing his smile and laughter fell.

“Ex- Excuse me. I didn't … It is highly inappropriate what I am doing right here.”

“No, please, don't be sorry. I like your laughter and smile. It brightens up my dull days.”

“Oh. Well … Thank you.”

Thorin let his finger run lightly over Bilbo's cheek. “We should drink the wine and eat the food.” He all but whispered softly.

Bilbo leaned into the touch and looked up to Thorin, the laughter still visible in his eyes. He took the cup from out of Thorin's hands and linked his with the King's.

“I thank you so much for showing me this meadow, my king. If you allow I will return in spring.”

Thorin nodded gracefully. “You may return. But there are a few warm days of autumn left and since you like it out here I thought I may accompany you on your daily walks until the snow falls and we'll take a detour to this place.

“You surely have more important things to do than to take unimportant strolls with a body slave.” Bilbo's face fell and his polite smile had nothing to do with the earnest and warm smile he gave Thorin just a few moments ago.

“Let me assure you that there are times when nothing is more important than you.” Thorin hold out a piece of cheese in front of Bilbo's lips who took it and swallowed it after a few chews.

“You don't have to be polite just to shut me up.”

“You surely are very frustrating, Halfling.” Bilbo grinned slightly and took a sip from his cup.

The rest of their picknick went in relatively silence with Bilbo commenting here and there about a bird or the type of tree they were sitting under. As the sun begun to set they returned to the mountain, Bilbo's arm linked with Thorin's. Just as they had reached Bilbo's chambers Thorin turned to the Hobbit.

“I would like to invite you to have dinner with me this evening.”

“Oh? Well … sure. It- it would be a pleasure, Your Majesty. Shall I wear something special? Or … nothing?”

“Firstly I want you to know that you can decline my invitation if you do not want to dine with me. Secondly, you may choose your garments as you like if you accept to spend the evening with me.”

Bilbo stared at Thorin. “Oh …?” He blinked a few times. “I … would like to dine with you. It's just … forget it, I ramble too much.”

Thorin stroke softly over Bilbo's cheek. “The dinner will be served in an hour. If you do not want to attend, send a servant with a short note. I will not be angry with you if you decline.” The he let go of Bilbo and bowed his head slightly. “I enjoyed the afternoon so very much, my Bilbo, my precious one, my Golden Emerald.” Thorin smiled, turned on his heels and disappeared into the hallway. Bilbo stood for a good while on his spot, blinked a few times and went then in his rooms. He had a quite lot of thinking to do in the next hour.

* * *

Bilbo closed the door behind him and looked around. Dori seemed to have taken his used clothes away to be cleaned and ironed. That meant he would be alone for a while. The Hobbit sat down into one of his armchairs in front of the fireplace, head in his hands and stared into the fire. The King had given him the free choice to attend a dinner with him or not. Thorin could be testing him. What would happen should Bilbo really decline? Would this be the end of his time here? Even his life?

Yes, the King had been nice to him this evening, had him even given a present to his birthday a few weeks ago. But nevertheless Bilbo had a strange feeling in his stomach. Bilbo stared into the fire until he heard a clock chime. The sign that dinner would start. He toyed a while with the possibility to decline Thorin's offer but it would take too long for a servant to carry his message to Thorin. Besides he first had to find one.

Bilbo sighed and went to his wardrobe. He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. His clothes were being cleaned. He could go to Thorin either in the clothes he wore, or nothing, or a high-necked tunic. Bilbo took a moment to decide on the tunic, changed into it and another pair of trousers, brushed hastly through his hair and put on plain earrings. He braced himself and went to Thorin's rooms where he knocked.

“Enter.” Bilbo opened the door hesitantly and slid in silently.

“Good evening, my King.”

Thorin looked up. “Bilbo.” He smiled. “Come and sit on the table.” He gestured to a room where Bilbo saw a big wooden table. Thorin looked all over Bilbo and his eyes gleamed with joy as he took in the sight of his Hobbit. Although he preferred Bilbo in rich clothing adorned with the finest gems and jewels, he had to admit that Bilbo looked rather fetching in more simple clothes.

They sat down at the table and ate their dinner in silence. Bilbo relaxed more and more after he had noticed that Thorin seemed to be content with his appearance.

“I thank you for the invitation, my King. It was very kind of you. As was the picknick today. How can I show my gratitude?” Bilbo asked, looking at Thorin through heavy eyelashes.

“You can enjoy the evening and sit down with me in front of the fire.”

Bilbo's eyes lit up. “I would like to do so, Your Majesty.”

“Then come.” Thorin stood up and gestured Bilbo to follow him. They sat down in front of the fireplace, Bilbo smiling dutifully at Thorin.

“How did you spend your evenings in your precious Shire?”

“I am … sorry?” Bilbo thought he had misheard Thorin. The King could not possibly have asked him about his former life.

“You heard right. I am not repeating myself.”

Bilbo fumbled on the hem of his tunic. “Well … Usually I was at home, reading or writing. Sometimes I went out with relatives of mine or … friends. Well … I wasn't very popular amongst those who were not my kin.”

“Pity.” Bilbo didn't catch that word.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing, my Hobbit. Nothing. Come here.” Thorin gestured Bilbo to sit on his lap.

Bilbo stoop up and positioned himself in Thorin's lap, snuggling lightly against the King's chest and listening to his heartbeat. Bilbo smiled and closed his eyes. Why weren't their shared evenings not always like this?

Bilbo felt sleep coming over him and battled against it for a few moments, but relaxed completely as he felt Thorin stroking the tip of his ear. He sighed deeply and let sleep overcome him.

Bilbo drifted out of the sleep as he felt something shifting next to him and warm strong arms wrapping around him. He sighed contently, snuggled deeper into the warmth that surrounded him and inhaled the scent of his heat source. Thorin. Bilbo smiled, positioned a kiss on Thorin's skin and more or less purred “Good night, dear.” in a blurry sleepy voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no words to describe how much I like the scene on the meadow :)


	5. Chapter 5

The next months were like heaven for Bilbo. Thorin always asked if Bilbo was willing to share his time with him, dined nearly every day with him and actually listened to Bilbo when he told something.

In the beginning Bilbo was very hesitant and wary about that but as time progressed he grew more and more content around Thorin and even caught himself being delighted about spending time with Thorin.

Had they met under different circumstances he would have even been falling head over heels in love with the Dwarven King. But he was Thorin's body slave and as such he didn't allow himself feelings and commitments like that.

Thorin even invited Bilbo to council meetings, the Hobbit sitting on a stool next to Thorin's chair. Bilbo's presence seemed to have a calming effect on Thorin which the councilmen were very glad for. Thorin even asked for Bilbo's opinion on the one thing or another and surprised his council with acting on these opinions.

* * *

The winter was passing and Bilbo was in high spirits as he returned to his chambers after his daily walk outside the mountain. He had spotted the first flowers and heard the song of the first birds that returned from their winter habitat in the far south. He clutched the flowers he got from Kili to his chest and smiled at the princes' attempt to get the name of the flowers he got from the market in Dale right.

(“Look, Master Boggins, I bought you flowers. You help me so much with my assignments and you do like flowers. So I bought them. The merchant called them …  _tooooooleeeeeeeeps_ .”

“Tulips, Kili. And thank you for them. They are beautiful. I will put them in a vase as soon as I reach my chambers.”

“Great. I have to go now. I have to sit at uncles side during the jurisdictions.”)

Bilbo walked up to his rooms, greeted here and there dwarves he knew, put the flowers in a vase and sat down at his desk. He still had some time on his hands before he was to meet Thorin for dinner and decided to continue and perhaps finish some translations.

While he was dotting on his task Bilbo didn't notice that the time marched on. He was leapt out of his concentration as it knocked heavily on his door.

“Come in, please. The door is open.”

The door banged against the wall and Bilbo turned startled in his chair.

“Thorin!”

“You missed our dinner.”

“Good gracious. I am so sorry. I must have forgotten the time.” Thorin looked furious at Bilbo who stood up and walked to the King. “How could I make that fault up to you, my King?” Bilbo whispered and smiled up to Thorin. The dwarf didn't seem to notice Bilbo's attempt to seduce him but stared at the tulips on Bilbo's table.

“Where did you get this greenery?”

“These _flowers_ were given to me by Kili. As a thank you that I helped him with a difficult task his teachers set upon him.”

Thorin snorted disgruntled. “Why are you helping him anyway?”

“I want to be useful.”

“You are useful to me.”

“I am bored, my King. I want to do something useful, not only sit in my chair and wait for you to claim me at night like a common whore.”

Thorin stroke above Bilbo's cheek and smiled tauntingly at him. “But that you are, my little Bilbo. You are my whore.”

“I … well … uhm …”Bilbo looked perplex at Thorin. He was absolutely changed from when he saw him last in the morning. He cleared his throat. “Shall I call for a servant to bring us dinner, my King?”

“No, I have already eaten.”

“You could have summoned me! You always send for me when I am not with you and you wish for my company! Why not today?” Bilbo burst out, without thinking.

Thorin looked judgingly at Bilbo. “I do not dine with whores.”

Bilbo blinked, disbelievingly. Every good time has certainly come to an end. And this was the end of his good time.

“Excuse me, my King. How could I assume you would spend more time than necessary with someone as lowly as me. So very stupid of me.” Bilbo turned away and wanted to sit down at his desk.

“Where are you going?”

“I have some translating to do. You surely don't want to spend the evening with me as I have risen your anger.”

“You will prepare yourself and then come in my chambers. In five minutes.” With that he turned and rushed out of Bilbo's chambers.

“But … Thorin ...” Bilbo sighed shakily, sat down miserably in one of his armchairs and put his head in his hands. After a few calming breaths he stood up and went to change his clothes. He didn't want to provoke Thorin any more.

* * *

After their encounter Bilbo waited until Thorin was asleep deeply from exhaustion and sat up cautiously. The intimacies they had shared that evening have not been very pleasant and Bilbo hurt. He was at the ire of the King anyway, so what difference did it make when Bilbo wasn't present in the bed when Thorin woke in the morning. He slipped out of the bed, through the doors of the secret passage and into his room. Then he took a quick bath and slid into his own bed. There he allowed himself something to do that he didn't have to a long time – he cried.

The next day Bilbo involuntarily rose early for he couldn't sleep any longer. He decided to go to the upmost watching point where he would be alone. From there he could see the Misty Mountains and behind them, half a world away, laid the Shire. Bilbo looked long onto the highest peak of the Misty Mountains that he could see and only lifted his eyes from it after they stung from the cold.

Bilbo left the watching point as it had long gotten dark. His stomach told him that it must be way past dinnertime. Perhaps he could pass the kitchens on his way back? Or ask Dori if he could fetch him some late dinner? Bilbo wondered if Dori had to deny that Bilbo hasn't been in his chambers the whole day. If he was lucky his manservant had told Thorin that he was not feeling well and could not see anybody.

The Hobbit descended the stairs carefully and turned into the hallway that led to his chambers. As he was right the whole wing was deserted. He could reach his chambers unnoticed. He walked through the darkened corridors as he heard heavy steps. Steps that sounded like Thorin's. The last dwarf Bilbo wanted to see. Bilbo squeezed himself against the wall next to the passage he had to take to reach his chambers as the steps came closer. There was no alternative. He had to use that way. Fact was, Thorin had to use the same way too. Bilbo decided to face Thorin and not to hide like a coward in the shadows. He pushed himself from the wall and went through the passageway.

“Good evening, Your Majesty.” Bilbo avoided Thorin's eyes.

“Look who we have here,” Thorin snarled. “Lingering in the shadows, creeping around like a thief in the night, neglecting his duties to his King.”

Bilbo had had enough. He had enough of being played with and not taken seriously. He had had enough of being treated like a thing when  _His Majesty_ was in one of his foul moods.

“Yes, I did. And you deserved it. You are an insufferable, stupid, spoiled idiot of a Dwarf who thinks he can get everything he desires. Only because you are King doesn't free you from having even a tiny bit of decent manners.”

“Bilbo ...” Thorin growled menacingly. 

“No, you let me speak. I can handle your mood swings, I can handle your roughness in bed. But I can't handle you being nice to me and even allow myself to develop feelings for you just to have you another … another fit of your madness and pushing me away from you. You have to destroy everything. Godness, I even told you that I like spending my time with you. And I meant that.”

“But you do, my Golden Emerald. You like spending time with me. You are mine. With heart and body. Mine and mine alone.”

“You may think that you own my heart, but you do not. You may own my body, but you do not own my heart.”

Alarmed by the shouting two guards came nearer. Thorin bode them with a handsign to stay back down.

“You allow yourself much, Hobbit.”

“I only speak the truth. If you can't bare it, I am deeply sorry. You are cruel, mad and greedy. You do not care for the people nearest to you. I bet you do not even know that your Nephews fear you.”

“That is enough! Guards, bring the … Slave to his quarters. He shall stay there until I call for him.”

“Oh, now I am under arrest, am I not? Why are you doing that? Wouldn't it be easier to just kill me right at the spot? Or are you too much of a coward to do that?”

“Be silent!” Thorin lunged out and stroke Bilbo on the cheek, his ring cutting Bilbo's lip open. Bilbo raised his hand to lay it on his now hurting cheek and stared shocked and disbelievingly at Thorin.

“Bring. The. Slave. To. His. Quarters.” Thorin panted heavily and waited for the guards to take Bilbo by his arms. As they did this Bilbo cast them off.

“I can walk perfectly on my own and know the way to my chambers.” Before he turned to walk away he looked at Thorin with hurt and accusation in his eyes. Eyes that Thorin would never forget.

* * *

The guard knocked Bilbo's door open. “Remember, Slave. You have to stay here until his majesty calls upon you. And pray that he doesn't kill you.” With that Bilbo was shoved into his chambers and fell onto the floor.

“Master Bilbo!” Dori hurried to Bilbo who just sat on the floor, hands in front of his knees to steady himself. He crouched himself next to Bilbo and made the Hobbit to look up to him. The servant gasped at the bleeding cut at Bilbo's lip 

“Master Bilbo, what has happened?” 

He helped Bilbo up and directed him into the bathroom where he tended to the wound.

“Where have you been the whole day? His Majesty has had searched for you and was beside himself with fear that something could have happened to you.” 

“Was he now?” Bilbo's voice was barely audible. “If he really had been worried about me, then why did he hit me?” 

“Thorin did that to you? Oh my ...”

“Yes, he did. After I called him a coward for arresting me in my chambers and not killing me in an instant.” Bilbo rose from the chair he sat on and went to his bedroom. “I shouldn't have let him into my heart. I should have known that the good time I had the last months wouldn't last forever. If I hadn't done that it wouldn't hurt so much.”

“Master Bilbo, I ...”

“Would you please leave me alone, Master Dori? I am tired.”

Dori smiled sadly at Bilbo. “Just so you know: you mean very much to His Majesty.”

Bilbo snorted. “As if. Good night, Master Dori.”

* * *

It was ten days after the unpleasant incident in the hallways as Bilbo got word that His Majesty would see him in the throne room. Balin escorted him on his way there.

“Don't be nervous, laddie. He will do you no harm.” Bilbo couldn't really respond to that but let out a laughing snort. After they had crossed the Hall of Kings Balin left Bilbo to a grim looking guard.

“Come with me, Hobbit.” The guard grabbed Bilbo at his arm and dragged him through the big stone doors into the throne room. Bilbo looked up and saw Thorin regally sitting on a big throne, his nephews oh his right side next to him, a scribe on a small desk right beside the stairs that led to the throne and Dwalin, the King's loyal guard, on his left side.

With the hand of the guard on his arm Bilbo more or less stumbled his way to the throne, coming to an abrupt halt as he stood in front of the stairs.

“Kneel before the King!” The guard shoved Bilbo on his knees and held him down.

Bilbo heard the ruffling of fabric and Thorin's heavy steps that descended the stairs.

“Leave us! All of you!”

“But Uncle! Your Majesty ...” Kili.

“Leave. Now.” 

“Brother, come. It is better we leave.” Bilbo heard Fili and Kili arguing silently before leaving the room.

Fastening his look on the floor and not daring to lift his eyes, Bilbo heard the gathering of paper, the fastening of weapons and not long after he heard the heavy doors to the throne room close shut with a loud rumble. Bilbo didn't dare look up and fastened his eyes on the floor.

After a few too long moments he heard the metallic drawing of a sword out of its sheath. So that was it. He was going to be beheaded. Bilbo closed his eyes, his heart thumbing heavily against his chest as he felt the cold metal of the blade against his throat. He opened his eyes and looked at the blade that was to kill him. He frowned. Bilbo never had noticed that Thorin had a blade of elvish made. At the same time he shook his head in his mind about the things one noticed when he was going to die.

Bilbo swallowed and prepared himself to die as the blade was removed. “What are you kneeling there? Rise.”

The Hobbit blinked and looked angrily at Thorin. “I was shoved down by one of your brutes of a guard, you are threatening me with a sword and you have the nerve to ask me why I am kneeling down? You are madder than I thought.”

Bilbo didn't believe his eyes as Thorin knelt in front of him, hand on his cheek, caressing the slightly but still visible cut that his ring had given Bilbo.

“I hurt you. I hurt the most precious thing I own. What can I give to you that you forget that deprivation of dignity?”

“G-give? Nothing! I want nothing from you!” Bilbo spat and turned his head out of Thorin's hand.

Thorin snorted. “Very well, then.” He rose and pulled Bilbo with him. “I heard you can read and write the elvish abominations that they call letters.”

Bilbo was so surprised about the sudden change of topic the he was only able to nod.

“So it is decided. You will be responsible for the communication and negotiations with the Elves.”

“But I cannot ...”

“Be silent. You wanted a task, I give you one. I have already ordered suitable clothes for you. The weed-eaters shall not see you in the way only I am allowed to see you.”

“But Thorin, Your Majesty, I have never ...”

“Balin will receive you in his working chamber to fill you in your tasks. And _I_ will see you for dinner in my chambers, my Hobbit.” Thorin stroke lightly over Bilbo's cheek. “I long for your company for I have not seen you in a fortnight.”

“That was not my fault.” Bilbo spat.

“No it was not. Now I have to go. I must attend an important meeting.” With that Thorin downright fled the throne room. Bilbo wasn't able to do more that to stand motionless in the same spot he stood with Thorin mere seconds ago and to stare after the dwarf. A small door opened to Bilbo's left.

"Master Bilbo. If you may follow me? I will show you your new responsibilities and your bureau." Balin smiled at Bilbo and bade the Hobbit to follow him. As they had arrived at Balin's working chambers the Dwarf gestured Bilbo to sit down in front of an enormous desk.

“So Thorin has named you correspondent for the Elves.”

“It... it seems so. Yes. But I don't know ...”

“Prince Kili has mentioned that you speak Sindarin fluently?”

“I wouldn't call it ...”

“You have written this dictionary for him?” Balin slid the book Bilbo had made for Kili over the desk.

“Y-yes. Yes, I have made that. But...”

“As far as I can judge this is very good. You are suitable for the negotiations with the Elves.” Balin stood up and fetched a box from a shelf next to his desk.

“This box contains all the informations you need for the negotiations who will be the day after tomorrow. Your own bureau is next to the King's. If you may follow me again, I will show you the way.” As they left the camber, Balin called for an assistant to carry the box to Bilbo's bureau.

“Why can't I work in my chambers?”

“Why, laddie. This wouldn't just be suitable.” Balin smiled gently and led Bilbo into a spacious room. “Here we are, laddie.”

After Balin had shown Bilbo to his bureau he left the Hobbit to his work but promised him to send for Dori who would bring him food and help him arrange his things.

Bilbo sighed as Balin had left the room. Then he straightened himself and looked around his (His! If only temporarily his!) bureau. There was a big desk, a chair, numerous shelves and cabinets and even armchairs in front of a small fireplace. Bilbo felt comfortable in an instant. He seated himself in one of the armchairs and began to read the correspondence and the contracts from inside the box. After the second scroll Bilbo sighed frustrated. Everything was in a disorder. Notes didn't suit to the contracts they were attached to, letters were unfinished, all in all it was a downright mess. The Hobbit began to get a system into the scrolls and soon found himself on all fours on the floor, stacks of paper and scrolls all around him. This was how Dori found him as he entered with a tray of tea.

“What are you doing down there, Master Bilbo?”

“This is an entire mess! I will not be able to learn everything about these negotiations! I will fail and then he will kill me for good.” Bilbo all but panicked and sprung to his feet pacing the room.

“Please calm down, Master Bilbo. I am here to help you. Come, sit down and drink a cup of tea.”

“I can't! I have to get through the papers! The meeting is the day after tomorrow.”

“Master Bilbo, please stop panicking. Come with me, sit down. Very good. Now you take this cup and remain seated until it is empty. Then I will get through the documents with you.”

“But his Majesty wants to meet me for dinner.”

“I know. When you are with him I will finish what we weren't able to. And tomorrow we have the whole day. You will manage this task. Do you understand me?” Bilbo nodded, took sip after sip from his tea and visibly calmed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like the ending of this chapter very much.   
> Why, you ask?   
> Well, I wrote this story in one document, just like I wanted the story to go, not bothering any chapter cuts. I never really planned on releasing it, but then it grew so dear to me so that I just wanted to show it to you all.   
> I could have set the cut at a later, mor suitable point, but then the chapter would have been much more longer. So I decided on this ending for the chapter.  
> Hope you like it anyway :)


	6. Chapter 6

The negotiations went better than Bilbo had expected. But he nevertheless was tired afterwards. He slept less in the previous night, held awake by a very active King and risen early due to the last details to add to his negotiations.

The Elves he had met right after breakfast (from which he had not eaten much) were at first surprised that a Hobbit, a race they don't knew much of, would speak with them but then, after their curiosity had been stilled, turned out to be very cooperative when listened to and being complied with politeness and civility. The new contract was signed long before tea and Bilbo was glad to have a few hours for himself before the big banquet in the evening he had to attend.

Having arrived in his chambers the first thing Bilbo did was to soak himself in his bath tub and relax. But soon he fell asleep in the warm water and Dori had to wake him.

“Master Bilbo? Wake up. You have to attend the banquet in about an hour and you still have to dress.” Bilbo blinked and looked at Dori.

“Is it that late already? I will be with you in a few minutes, Master Dori.” Bilbo quickly washed himself, rose out of the tub and wrapped a warm fluffy towel around his midst. He had gained a little weight but was far from a the proper roundness of a respectable Hobbit. But well, with what he went through he could be hardly counted as respectable anymore.

He entered his bedroom where Dori has readied his clothes. As he picked up the first piece Bilbo wondered about it. He didn't know that tunic.

“That isn't mine, Master Dori.”

“Well, yes it is. His Majesty has ordered these clothes for you. He told me that you should wear them with the circlet he gave to you the first time you had tended to his hair.”

“The one with the leafs and flowers?” Bilbo smiled. “Yes, I think it would suit very much. And it will be very appreciated by the elves.” With that Bilbo hurried to dress.

“Master Dwalin,” Dori downright spat the name out Bilbo noticed. “will come to fetch you and bring you to His Majesty. Thorin said you will walk with him into the dining hall.”

Bilbo nodded. Then the curiousity took over. “Why do you hate Dwalin?”

“He is throwing lecherous looks at my baby-brother.”

“But Ori is off age. And Dwalin is kin to the royal family.”

“But he is also my baby-brother and I have to protect him.”

“Peace, Master Dori. I didn't mean anything by it.” Dori nodded. “We have to get you ready, Master Bilbo.”

* * *

Bilbo was brought to an antechamber of the dining hall where Thorin already waited for him with Balin adjusting his crown and straightening his cloak. He turned as Bilbo entered the room.

“Bilbo. There you are. Come, let me look at you.” Bilbo stepped in front of Thorin and felt suddenly small and vulnerable like he did as he stood the first time in front of Thorin nearly a year ago.

“Very nice, indeed. And the circlet suits you so very well, my Golden Emerald. Come, let us enter the hall. You will sit on my right, a place of honour.”

Before Bilbo could answer, the fanfares signalled the entry of the King and the door to the dining hall opened. Thorin placed Bilbo's hand in the crook of his arm and strode with big steps into the hall. They walked up to Thorin's seat, the Elves eyeing the Hobbit curiously. As they sat down the Elven King spoke up.

“So, this is the Hobbit my negotiators spoke so well off. It is said that you are, additional to the role you played in this negotiations, a body slave to the King under the Mountain.”

Bilbo looked onto his hands. “Yes … I am … sorry about that?”

“There is nothing to be sorry for, my Golden Emerald. Do I not treat you well? Do I not dress you in the finest garbs?”

“You do, Your Majesty.”

Thorin nodded. “Very well. Then there is nothing to be sorry for, even less in front of an Elf.”

“I am sorry.”

“DON'T be sorry. Ever. Do you understand, Bilbo, my wonderful Bilbo?”

Before Bilbo could answer there were brought trays after trays of food. Each of them was presented to the King first who himself took some of it or waved it away. Bilbo had to hold himself together to not reach of for the various spoons and forks, his stomach rumbling loudly and sighed, as the trays were carried away. He would have to wait until they came back and eyed Thorin's plate ruefully. The Dwarf was conversing with his sister and wouldn't certainly notice if Bilbo sneaked one small potato?

Just as he was about to nick one Thorin grabbed his fork and put potatoes, meat and various side dishes onto Bilbo's plate. As he even started to cut the meat into handy pieces the noise in the dining hall died down and everyone was watching the King and Bilbo. Thorin put his cutlery down and looked up.

“Please continue with your meal.” The chatter started again and Bilbo picked up his fork hesitantly.

“You wouldn't have needed to do that.”

“But I wanted, my Golden Emerald. You did so very well today. I am most proud of you.”

“You doubted me.”

“As I said: You wanted a task, I gave you one.”

Bilbo sighed and started to eat.

During the feast Dwarves came before the King and paid their courtesies, not less of them eyeing Bilbo curiously and then bowing their head to him. As one of them turned to leave Bilbo laid his hand on Thorin's arm and spoke silently.

“Why are they doing this? I am nobody of a certain meaning. I am just … well … yours.”

Thorin smiled at Bilbo and patted his hand. “They are glad that the negotiations went well and want to pay you their respect for that.”

Bilbo looked thoughtful onto his plate but decided to leave this topic be. He had enough excitement for one day.

* * *

Bilbo woke from loud pondering noises on his door. First, he tried to fall asleep again but as he couldn't ignore it any more he rose, put on his robe and went to the door.

“Master Dori, is something the matter?”

“You have to dress, Your… Master Bilbo. They are waiting for you!” The manservant hurried inside and pulled Bilbo with him.

“What … who? Why is someone waiting for me?”

“No questions, they are waiting in front of your bureau and want your counsel, come!”

* * *

Exhausted Bilbo fell back into his chair and wondered once again what this was all about. Why did suddenly everyone want his counsel or opinion on their matters. Some not unimportant matters. By the Valar … one wrong decision and he could bring the Kingdom down. He let his hands run through his hair and sighed.

“I see you did well, Bilbo. I was told that your solicitors left very satisfied and speak of you in high regards.”

Bilbo just groaned and waved his hand tiredly. As he noticed who had spoken to him, he jumped to his feet. “Your Majesty. I am so sorry I didn't greet you in an appropriate manner. Can I do something to get you forgiveness?”

Thorin embrace Bilbo and grinned. “You can come to the Hot Springs with me.”

“The Hot Springs? Do you want me to do something with you there, My King?” Bilbo let his hand run down Thorin's chest.

“I have some … ideas, my Golden Emerald.”

“Good.” Bilbo smirked and let himself guide to the Hot Springs.

* * *

In the following weeks and months Bilbo had regularly solicitors coming to him and asking him for his counsel, which he gladly gave. He even visited some of the guilds to whose members he had built a lose relationship.

He accompanied Thorin to nearly all of the official dinners and even sat beside him during Open Court. His life couldn't be better. It was almost as if they were equal lovers and he wasn't Thorin's slave.

But Bilbo knew that every good period of Thorin was followed by a bad one. He could only hope that he was not on the receiving end of that bad period again...

* * *

The day had begun as always. Thorin and he had woken next to each other and taken a healthy breakfast, before Bilbo had helped Thorin to dress for court. He had noticed a small twitching in Thorin's eyes just as he had picked up the Dwarves' rings and had given them to him, but put the occurrence aside as a sign that Thorin still was exhausted, due to the minor migraine attack he had had the evening before.

“Is everything in order, Thorin?” Bilbo fastened the bead on the braid he had just weaved, stroke softly over Thorin's cheek and parted carefully the hair on the other side of the King's face.

The only answer was a grunt.

“Shall I bring you something for your head? Does it still hurt?”

Thorin remained silent and just stared at the green marbled wall.

“Balin surely is able to cancel some of your appointments. You would have to attend the meeting with the guildmasters though. They will be very indignant if it is moved, but still this would only take two hours at most, and … “

“Will you ever SHUT UP?”

Startled, Bilbo let go of the braid, which unravelled itself a bit. Bilbo twitched his nose and picked it up again to redo it a bit and finishing it. But Thorin wound it out of his fingers.

“Leave! I have no need for you today at Open Court.”

Bilbo rose and smiled ruefully at Thorin before he went reluctantly and with a heavy heart to the door.

“You will come to the Throne Room though today. With nothing but gold and gems adorning your body.”

Bilbo bowed his head. “Yes, Your Majesty.” He slid out of the room before Thorin could add more.

* * *

Bilbo leant back in his chair and sighed. He was exhausted beyond imagination. Not because his solicitors had been demanding, but because of Thorin. The wild mad gleam in his eyes this morning had haunted Bilbo ever since and made him shudder. A knock on the door made him come out of his thoughts.

“Come in!” Bilbo looked to the door an found himself looking at a big man with grey robes and a pointy hat. He seemed slightly familiar.

“With what matter may I help you?”

“So it is true.” Bilbo looked confused at the newly arrived solicitor.

“What is true?”

“There is a Hobbit living in the great Kingdom of Erebor. Acting as a Consort to the King under the Mountain in everything but name.” Him? Consort? That man must be joking.

“What is your business in this Kingdom? Name it or I must ask you to leave, Master … ?”

“You don't remember me, do you, Bilbo Baggins?”

“If you don't state you exact business I must ask you to leave. There's a guard outside the door, if you haven't notice. When I scream, they will come in.”

“It is quite scandalous that I get turned down like a common criminal by Belladonna Took's son.”

“E-excuse me? Do I know you?”

“Well, I am Gandalf. And Gandalf means … me.” Realisation dawned in Bilbo's eyes.

“Gandalf! Not Gandalf the wandering Wizard who set up the fireworks at the parties of the Old Took? I do remember them quite well.”

Gandalf smiled albeit a bit sadly “At least you do remember the fireworks.”

Bilbo looked at his hands. “Well then, sit down, sit down. What brings you to Erebor? You surely weren't searching for me, were you?”

“No, sadly not. But I should have. I heard rumours that there lived a Hobbit under this Mountain and I had to see for myself. When I asked the guards at the gates if they knew the Hobbit that lived here they guided me to here. And I don't wonder at all that it is you, ruling beside King Thorin.”

“I would hardly call it ruling. This.” Bilbo gestured around the room. “This is for keeping me busy at daytime when I am not to warm the King's bed.”

Gandalf looked confused. Bilbo laughed hollowly. “I am His Majesty's whore. His Golden Emerald. One of his most prized possessions. So excuse me if I don't have any of your 'ruling' or 'Consort' nonsense, wizard.”

Gandalf lifted his hands in a calming gesture but looked thoughtful.

“Speaking of possessions. Does Thorin still have this … how is it called? The big jewel that sits right above the King's head on the throne?”

“Arkenstone. His right to rule. And apparently the stone that is making him mad. Don't look at me like that. I know how to do my research. The Line of Durin went mad King after King right after this sparkling stone had been found. Nothing comes over that thing. Not his family, not his friends, not even …” Bilbo bit on his lip and stared to the wall.

“Not even? What not even, dear Bilbo?”

“Me.” Bilbo's voice was barely a whisper.

“Perhaps someone must destroy this jewel.”

Before Bilbo could answer there was another knock on the door. It opened right away and Balin entered.

“Well,laddie. Excuse me to interrupt, but His Majesty wants to see you.”

“Already?” Bilbo rose. “Excuse me, Gandalf. I have to change.”

“There is no time for that, he wants to see you now. If you are delayed he will get even angrier.”

“Oh dear. Well then, down to the lion's den is it then. If you want you can come by tomorrow, Gandalf. ” Bilbo straightened his coat, nodded to Gandalf and left the bureau with Balin.

* * *

Thorin sat on his throne, both arms on the armrests, crown slightly askew, staring into nothing with a mad grin on his lips. The vast hall was bare off any light, except a thin ray of light that crept thought a high window.

Bilbo walked slowly over the bridge that led from the heavy doors to the throne, feeling so very small. All off a sudden Thorin scared him so very much that he would have liked to turn around and run. Perhaps, if he was quick enough, he would even made it outside the gates. There he could hide in the bushes and flee through them to Dale. He shook his head. A silly plan.

As Bilbo stood in front of the throne he bowed. “You called upon me, Your Majesty?”

“You are dressed. I demanded that you were undressed this morning.”

“Well, Balin came up to me and told me that you wanted to see me immediately. I didn't want to make you wait any further. Your Majesty.”

“Then it must do as it is. Come up here, my Golden Emerald an kneel on the throne. I want to take you here, right under my precious Arkenstone. I want my two dearest possessions in one spot.”

Bilbo did as he was told and knelt on the throne. Thorin stood behind him, slowly opening Bilbo's trousers and sliding them down to Bilbo's knees. From the sound of it he had opened his trousers too before he bent the Hobbit over so that he had to steady himself on the backrest of the throne.

* * *

After they parted breathlessly, Thorin allowed Bilbo to dress and to sit on the armrest. He himself stood a long time in front of the throne and took in the sight of the Hobbit and the Arkenstone close together, then he reached up, freed the jewel out of its holder and sat down, pulling Bilbo onto his lap.

“Look Bilbo, my most prizes possession, my right to rule. Isn't it amazing? The way it shimmers and shines, just wonderful, beautiful.”

Bilbo later didn't know what had led him to the decision he had made then, but it was for the better.

The Hobbit yanked the Arkenstone out of Thorin's grip, jumped off his lap and ran to the stairs in front of the throne. There he stood, ignoring the King's shouts and the Dwarf's strong grip around his wrist.

Bilbo threw the stone as hard as he was able to (numerous years of practicing conkers did pay off eventually) to the hard lithic floor beneath him.

The stone shattered into a million pieces and Thorin roared.

He lunged forward and stumbled down the little flight of stairs, taking Bilbo with him. Thorin grabbed the Hobbit by the throat and shoved him over the edge of the bridge.

Bilbo had gotten hold of Thorin's arms and looked up to him, eyes big with fright and horror.

Then all of a sudden something in Thorin's eyes changed. They lost their mad glint like clouds disappearing after a storm and widened in realisation of what he was doing to Bilbo. Quickly he pulled Bilbo back to him and sunk to the floor with him.

“Bilbo!” The Dwarf whispered. “Thank you.”

Then he sunk into a deep unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, sorry for the delay, but I was lazy. 
> 
> With this chapter we have only one more left. I hope you have enjoyed it so far!


End file.
